Datos Importantes
by FlutterRage
Summary: Este es una guia donde dare detalles de los escenarios , personajes y otros datos de mi fic la Busqueda de los Orbes Legendarios
1. Chapter 1

**Cap 1 : Ficha de Personaje 1 y Ordenes de Equestria  
**

**Nombre** : Crimson Red

**Edad** : 19 años

**Profesion** : Luchador

**Armas a utilizar** : Tonfas y a casco limpio

**Ciudad** **de** **Procedencia** : Tierra de Plata, Equestria

**Trabajo** **temporal** : Suit Apple Acres .

**Especie** : Pony de Tierra

**Descripcion** : Crimson es un pony de tierra de color blanco de crin roja ,entrenado desde muy joven como caballero de plata sus habilidades corporales lo hace un rival poderoso sus devastadores golpes afectan de manera efectiva al enemigo y su falta de rango en sus ataques lo compensa en velocidad , su carácter es pasivo y anuque aparenta ser un pony serio , es muy cariñoso y honesto con los demás en especial con los mas jóvenes , la energía que usa es el chií con el cual logra crear explosiones de energía que aveces expulsa al atacar .

-Tiene una fase llamarada la cual muestra la energía chi en esta etapa Crimson incrementa su fuerza , velocidad y defensa , aunque sea por un tiempo efímero.

**Ordenes de Equestria**

-Caballeros de Plata - 

Orden fundada por el primer Luchador ,esta orden esta constituida en su mayoría por ponys terrenales aunque hay excepciones de otras especies (dragones , grifos y minotauros), la orden reside en la afueras de Tierra de Plata una ciudad que se encuentra al extremo este de Equestria ., los caballeros de plata son los responsables de proteger las ciudades de Tierra de Plata , Trottingham y Manehatten.

-Hasta el momento solo se nombran 3 caballeros de plata Crimson y los padres de Applejack .

Mas info conforme avanze la historia …

-**Caballeros Rojos o Rubi**

Orden fundada por el gladiador legendario , uno de los 6 guerreros que combatieron por Equestria hace siglos , su orden se especializa en las espadas y lanzas ,

Sus mortíferos ataques cercanos los hacen temibles adversarios aunque se sabe poco de estos combatieron hace 10 años junto a las otras 2 ordenes en la exterminación del Kounat donde mueren varios caballeros de ambas ordenes entre ellos Elsword Dash , antiguo líder de esta Orden , tomando a temprana edad el liderazgo su hija Rainbow Dash .

-Esta orden es solo de pegasos ya que su centro de reunión es una vieja estructura en Cloudsdale.  
-Los pegasos pertenecientes a esta orden mencionados hasta ahora son Rainbow Dash , Derpy , Hoops y Dumb Bell.  
**  
-Caballeros Reales de Canterlot o Caballeros Magicos**

No se menciona mucho de esta orden pero es conocida por tener el equilibrio entre fuerza y magia poderos espadachines que usan el poder de las runas para amplificar el daño .

Su orden al igual que las anteriores fue fundado por uno de los 6 guerreros legendarios , esta compuesto exclusivamente de unicornio y aunque estén diezmado se rumora que son los mas poderosos entre las 3 ordenes aunque por el momento solo haya 2 caballeros mágicos de los que se tienen registro y varios aspirantes a serlo

-Bueno esta es una pequeña info de los datos de Mi fic La búsqueda de los orbes legendarios para que no cause confucion para lo lectores espero que sea de ayuda y plz necesito ver como va la historia necesito review para ver que falta


	2. Chapter 2

**Datos del personaje**

Nombre : Phantom Dash

Edad:?

Especie : pegaso ¿?

Profesion : Gladiador

Carácter : Arrogante y orgulloso , no le gusta hacer nada mas que pelear en otras palabras un vago total

Descripcion : Es un pegaso de crin negra de color celeste y ojos negruzco de contextura un poco esbelta , su tamaño es grande relativo a otros ponys ( altura de la princesa Luna)

Cutie mark : Una espada oscura cruzada envuelta en flamas negras

Historia : Phantom es uno de los 6 guerreros legendarios que salvaron al reino de un poderoso mal , en aquella batalla murieron 5 de los 6 guerreros , Phantom el único sobreviviente de aquella guerra regreso con los elementos de la armonía y entregándoselas a las princesas , de ahí partio con rumbo desconocido y al pasar 1 año sin tener noticia de el lo dan por muerto.

-Varios siglos han pasado y un forastero aparece en Equestria , adulando ser el guerrero legendario que desaparecio hace tiempo .

-Phantom es el fundador y primer caballero rojo de Cloudsdale , este personaje posee una habilidad similar a la de Crimson el modo furia

El modo furia al igual que la fase llamarada de Crimson le da velocidad , fuerza e inmunidad al dolor , en esta fase se nota como los ojos de phanton cambia de un negro oscuro a un gris claro motivo por el cual se ve mas amenazante.

-Su arma es la espada /daga Gladius con la cual corta hasta el mismo metal como si de papel se tratase.

Los ataques de Phantom son similares a los de Rainbow salvo en ciertos que nunca enseño a la orden .Su poder titánico lo hace un rival poderoso es quizás el personaje mas fuerte de la historia ( por ahora)

-Proximas apariciones en el cap 30 en adelante 8 si la historia será larga )

-Bueno esa es la info del nuevo oc espero que les sirva para entender la historia ah se me olvidaba ya puse el cap 6 de mi fics espero que les agrade


	3. Chapter 3

**Datos del personaje**

Nombre : Soul Blade

Edad: 21

Especie : unicornio

Profesion : Caballero mágico

Carácter : Calmado es un buen estratega y siempre busca las debilidades de un enemigo antes de atacarlo , a veces es algo obstinado y su confianza lo hace algo vulnerable.

Descripcion : Es un unicornio de crin azul larga y pelaje verde agua de contextura regular .

Cutie mark : Una espada rodeada de una aura celeste

Historia : Soul Blade es el nuevo líder de los caballeros mágicos junto con Shining Armor son unos de los escasos caballeros mágicos , el poder que representa es la luz , los poderosos golpes dados con ataques de Luz lo hacen digno de admiración entre los soldados y también entre unas yeguas .

Llega a enamorarse de Twilight con la cual había tenia una breve amistad en su entrenamiento en Canterlot,

-Su arma ha evolucionado según su nivel ,ahora porta la Tyrfing una espada maldita que consume la vida y mana del portador solo los mas poderosos caballeros mágicos pueden usarlas sin ser afectados por el arma.

Los ataque de Soul son parecidos a los de Twilight ya que en sus ataques mágicos libera una esencia de Luz similar a la que que irradia Twilight , las estocadas que lanza con la Tyfirng rompe la barrera del sonido .

**Bueno se que esto es algo improvisado pero quise dar datos de los pj de mis fics el guerrero que toma 2 caminos y la búsqueda de los orbes sagrados **


End file.
